


Nothing Without you

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reward Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after the race of Mugello with the fall of Marc and the 4th place of Dani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Without you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after the race.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Marc have again fallen during the race at Mugello, he was sad and upset but when I saw that Dani was in a good place, he was cheering for him.

He is the boyfriend, he can do that for him.  
When Dani had his injury, Dani has supported him even in their home, they were texting a lot and also many pictures.  
And some of them were *cough* a little dirty *cough* they missed each other very badly.

Dani finish the race at the 4th place, Marc was happy even if he think he could have done a podium.  
And if he was on the podium that could have been wonderful.

Dani had a good sensation during the race, he was totally fine, he was happy to have finished at the 4th place even if he could have been on the podium would have been wonderful after his injury.

When they arrived at their hotel, Marc kiss Dani "you were wonderful"

"Thanks"

"I think you could have finished the podium"

"Yeah I know, but it's okay, I feel fine and happy. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright, I have nothing, just a little upset"

Dani kisses Marc and hug him "I feel upset because I have fallen again, I can't believe that I have fallen again, I hate this"

"The next race you will be better and I'm sure we will be both in the podium"

"You are amazing and I love you"

"I love you too and it's you who are amazing"

They kissed "Let me reward you for your race" tell Marc

"And after letting me comfort you about your fall, and taking care of you"

"Ok"

They have two rounds of sex where it's slow and gentle.

"The next race we will be on the podium and we will celebrate this" say Marc

"Yes, I really think of this too"

"When you were not here because of the injury, I was sad because I missed you, even if we have talked and everything and I have missed you so much and it's making me also realize that I love you so much and that I don't want to be without you"

"Oh Marc" they kissed

"I love you Marc and me too, I don't want to be without you"

**END**

 


End file.
